


Lingerie

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Corset, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Feminization, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Porny, Slight feminization, Smut, Stockings, Will kind of knows..., and more - Freeform, i went there, shaved Will omg, waist cincher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands running all over Will's back discovered the waist cincher that held his perfect waist in a tight embrace, curving his hips and accentuating the arch of his back. It was delicious just touching it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.agentprovocateur.com/lingerie/waspies/info/mercy-waspie~black
> 
> The one Will's wearing!

Hannibal couldn't believe Will wasn’t already scared of his... likings. But here he was, in a white silken robe -kimono style-, barefoot, with black stockings... but the most surprising thing... he had shaved and carefully brushed and gelled his hair. He knew he was staring open mouthed and couldn't care less. He had Will dressed up for him. Well, not dressed. And he had put on a corset, because his waist was so slim.

He didn't have his glasses, and his eyes were fixed on Hannibal’s tie. He was trembling, anxious for approval or rejection. He knew their relationship was very new, and these kind of things had to be dealt with so much trust in each other. Hannibal had confessed he wanted Will in lingerie right after one amazing orgasm in the kitchen table one night. Will had been very little communicative after that, and that was three days ago.  
No Jack Crawford on them to ruin the night.  
No boring, banal patient with boring problems.  
No hunting tonight.  
Just Will.

“You look... different”

“I shouldn't have...”, he was regretting it. Quick, Hannibal, fix it before it's too late.

“I meant, you're stunning. Excuse me if I’ve been misunderstood, Will. You've shaved for me, wore your hair for me and... had the courage to get into these clothes... for me”

“Well you...”, he looked into Hannibal’s eyes, not knowing what to say. He would've devoured him right then. But no.  
Hannibal had come to terms with his feelings towards the FBI agent. At first he played with him, manipulated, turned him into someone in need of Hannibal himself. He wanted to play, to hunt him later and eat him, because Will was special, he’d make a delicious meal. But he'd have only one. And that wasn't acceptable. He wanted Will forever. To be able to touch, to talk to, to make love with him and to be loved.  
He had avoided these feeling for decades. They were useless and painful. But he was getting old and he needed company. And Will was the only one to give him what he needed, not the other part, but he longed for love and understanding. Will already knew he'd killed people. And Hannibal knew Will enjoyed too much getting into other criminal's minds...

The first time they made love, Will knew, and he knew because the only time Hannibal was absolutely vulnerable was when there was nothing to hide under layers of clothes, made for making an impression. When that impression was out, the only thing left is you. And Will looked at him and simply knew what he was, and Hannibal had been afraid, not because he'd turn him to the police but because he'd loose Will...

“You're a monster” he said, that first time, still sore and satisfied, still under him. His face was pure fear and Hannibal feared too, but then Will reached out and touched his face and his hair, pulled him in for a hard kiss and said “Even a monster can love” 

Then, two months later, he'd confessed his fantasy.

And now he held Will in his arms, comforting him, reassuring him. He needn't feel rejected. His hands running all over his back discovered the waist cincher that held his perfect waist in a tight embrace, curving his hips and accentuating the arch of his back. It was delicious just touching it.

“Let me see you, Will”, he took his hand and guided him to his bedroom, where a large mirror stood in a corner. He had a small desk he used to draw or write when he couldn't sleep and dragged it to the centre of the room, right in front of the mirror. He turned around, looked at Will's shy form. He was starting to shrink and he couldn't allow that.

“Take off the robe, please, leave it on the bed” he said while carrying his papers to the bedside table, careful with the lamp and books. Once he left them there he walked to Will and took both his smooth cheeks in his hands, thumbs caressing the soft skin. He made him look.

“I'm not feeling sure about this”

“I promise you'll enjoy it as much as me. Just let me take care of you” he said while unknotting the robe. Underneath there was a black lace waist cincher and he had matching knickers. The corset was laced to the black transparent stockings, over the knickers. The robe fell to the carpet silently. Will had goosebumps all over his skin. He had shaved everywhere. It was delicious and so tempting. His pulse was beginning to rise. His mouth felt dry.

He kissed and nipped at Will's lips, tasting him, provoking him with his tongue. His hands fell on Will's behind and over the edge of the cincher, thumbnail torturing his nipple. 

Will's hardness began to thrust into his. Hannibal moaned and will smiled into his lips. 

“You're the one torturing me”, he stated, and Will blushed. “Enough games. I need to taste you. Bend over the table and look at yourself in the mirror, hands on the desk, open your legs and just look”

Will bit his lip, nuzzled his nose to Hannibal’s neck for a few moments and then nodded. He did as he was told but looked himself in the mirror when Hannibal cleared his throat. His hands were trembling.

“We're not using lube tonight” he needed to distract him somehow.

“If... I’m going to be your girl, you'll make me wet”

“Exactly. Are you clean? Did you clean yourself for me because you knew what I'd say?”

“Yes”

“Mmmh”

Hannibal took off his jacket suit, vest and tie, and then his shoes and socks, feeling the soft carpet with his feet.  
Will's ass was stunning with the black laced knickers and his long legs were just a sin in those stockings. He was already hard just looking at him. He sank on his knees, back straight, mouth watering. Hannibal pulled at the knickers with a finger, pulling it aside along with his cheek. With the other hand he uncovered Will's hole... already slick. He hummed his appreciation and Will laughed low in his throat.  
“It's not too much, but I’m already wet for you... daddy”

That almost made him forget all what he had planned for tonight. He thought he wouldn’t even say it, with all the problems Will had with his father. But there it was. He was his daddy, daddy's little baby to play with all night.

“You did well, my baby. What else did you put in there?”

“Just my fingers, daddy” He wiggled his ass and Hannibal smirked. It was adorable. He leaned in and licked a long flat-tongued stroke. Will gasped and he did it again, this time, harder. The lube he'd used was tasteless, because he knew Hannibal would love his own taste. 

He used his thumbs to massage the area around his hole and then licked inside, teeth just playing around, without biting... yet. Will's muscles relaxed immediately, hands grabbing the edge of the desk.

“Are you looking at yourself, dear?” he asked sweetly. 

“Mmm-mmh”

Hannibal bit hard on his right cheek, Will yelped. 

“That was not an answer” he looked at the red bite mark and smiled.

“Y-yes I am, daddy. Please, do it again? Put your tongue inside again? It felt good...” he said in a trembling, soft voice.

“You asked so nicely that I can't refuse, baby. Please keep looking at yourself or I'll have to make you sleep in the couch and that won't be good”

“Okay, daddy” he agreed, resting his forearms on the desk.

Hannibal stuck his tongue, hard, inside him again, as far as he could manage, and made little circles to stretch the muscles. Though he was tempted to enter him just like this, he wanted to make Will enjoy this too. He said a little pain was hot, but too much was just out of the question. So Hannibal tried his best to stretch him with his mouth and his deft fingers. By the time he had managed to fill Will with three fingers, he was close. Hannibal was close too, so he pulled out of Will. He protested grunting and trying to grab Hannibal’s wrist, all to no avail.

“Do you think you're wet enough for daddy's cock?”

“Yes, daddy, please” he whined, feeling humiliated. The clothes, the mirror, Hannibal’s fingers making him squirm and pant, prostate already sensitive.

“On your knees in front of daddy. Make daddy wet with your mouth” Will dragged himself off the desk and on the floor, eyes reddening and moist cheeks. He opened his mouth and waited for Hannibal to make the move. He smiled and guided his cock into Will's hot mouth. It was so nicely warmed and welcoming. Hannibal took both sides of his face and entered him again, this time slowly sinking every inch of his cock into him, Will's muscles relaxing. He had been practising very keenly for the last two months. He loved sucking him off, swallow every drop and then ask for more. 

From this angle he could see Will's laced bottom and the end of the corset. He thrust a few more times into his mouth and then pulled out, motioning Will into the previous position on the desk, this time, one leg over the table, allowing him more access...  
Hannibal licked two fingers and Will moaned when he penetrated him with them again, making sure it was open enough. Satisfied, Hannibal guided his cock into him, one slow movement, burning him, stretching him and making him cry in pure pleasure. Hannibal held his leg and Will's corset's thick laces, feeling the fine material with his fingers. He was panting by the time he was fully sheathed inside him, internal muscles struggling with the over stimulation, the pain and the pressure in his prostate. Just pressure, for now. Hannibal started to pull out, making him squirm again, then slammed himself hard inside, Will grunting, tensing up, then relaxing again.  
After that, his thrusts were smooth, directed to Will's prostate on purpose, circling his hips just to punish him.

“D-daddy, please..” he groaned, eyes tightly closed. Hannibal released the laces and reached for his cock, trapped inside the knickers. Hannibal pulled it out and made Will suck all his fingers, then wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to slowly pump it, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. The moment he hit the prostate and massaged the slit with his thumb, he clenched and came over Hannibal’s hand and desk, with a soft cry, shoulders down and head on the hard surface. 

“Will... daddy wants you to clean the mess you've made before I come” he commanded and waited for Will to move. He had to concentrate to not to come right then, watching Will's reflection licking off his own come from the table. When he finished, he brought up his fingers to his mouth and Will licked and swallowed obediently every drop of his come. 

When Hannibal was satisfied he resumed his thrusting and Will keened, his insides already sore. But he did not ask him to stop. He just held his leg up and Hannibal had to deal with his knickers, pulling them out of the way. Then Will clenched on purpose and Hannibal’s hot semen flooded inside him...

Will was aware we was carried to the bed. Hannibal took off his waist cincher and he could breathe properly again. He just couldn't open his eyes... he felt Hannibal’s eyes on him the entire time he was taken care of. He was cleaned with a soft, warm, damp cloth that made him feel sleepy. After that, Hannibal took off the rest of his clothes and pulled the covers over them. Will still wore the knickers and the stockings. He did not remove them.

Hannibal spooned him from behind and ran his hand over his side, from middle thigh to ribs.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked.

“I won't do the daddy thing again, though”

“That's a shame”

“You're a pervert”

“Among other things...”

“Still, the daddy-thing is just out of the question”

“I liked the waist cincher and the whole set”

“You wait to see the red one”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask when Will changed his clothes, it's just PWP.
> 
> *my first crossdressing/daddykink ff*
> 
> *not even sure what I'm feeling*
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/


End file.
